The atomic layer deposition method, in which gases of elements constituting a thin film to be formed are alternately supplied onto a substrate to form a thin film in the unit of atomic layer on the substrate, is known as a technique for uniformly deposition of a thin film. Compared with a common CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method, the atomic layer deposition method excels in step covering property and film thickness controllability.
Repeating the formation of a thin film by the atomic layer deposition method will lead to adhesion of the thin film even on an inner surface of the film deposition chamber. As the thickness of the thin film adhered to the inner surface of the film deposition chamber increases, the deposited thin film becomes peeled off and part of which becomes particles, causing deterioration of the quality of the thin film formed on the substrate. For that reason, it is preferable to remove the thin film adhered on the inner surface of the film deposition chamber at regular intervals.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a processing method and apparatus in which an adhesion preventive plate is used and further deposits deposited on the inner wall of a chamber are covered with an amorphous film in a vapor phase growing apparatus for CVD film deposition, sputter film deposition, and the like.
Further, Patent Literature 2 proposes an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) vacuum film deposition apparatus, comprising an exhaust box through which raw material gas discharged from a reaction chamber passes and which includes an adhesion preventive plate inserted thereinto, and a seal mechanism which is provided on an inner wall surface of the exhaust box, and is made up of a hollow seal member, in which the seal mechanism is configured such that, when gas is continuously introduced into the seal member to cause it to expand, the seal member expands toward the inside of the exhaust box, coming into abutment with the surface of the inserted adhesion preventive plate, thus sealing the gap between the inner wall of the exhaust box and the surface of the adhesion preventive plate, and at least one aperture for ejecting the introduced gas is provided in the seal member.